Talk:Disney Channel Fanon Wikis/@comment-24.212.213.29-20150206211621
'Heroes:' 'Prince Caleb and Orion' Caleb and Orion are new Princes of Nyria along With their Sister Bella as the New Princess after the Mother Marisa Married King Gerald.Caleb is Princees Sofia's First Crush.Caleb and Orion look like Fylnn Rider from Tangled. 'Princess Bella' Bella is the New Princess of Nyria along With her Brothers Caleb and Orion as the New Princes after their Mother Marisa Married King Gerald.Bella also Wear a Dark Yellow Amulet call the The Amulet of Camelot,Bella Looks Like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. 'Princesses Stella and Shelia' Stella and Shelia are Princess of Nyria and Caleb,Orion and Bella's New Stepsisters.Stella Looks like Aurora From Sleepy Beauty and Shelia Looks like Elsa from Frozen. 'Prince Lucius' Lucius is the Prince of Nyria and Caleb,Orion and Bella's New Stepbrother.Lucius Looks like Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast. 'King Gerald' Gerald is the King of Nyria,Father of Stella,Shelia and Lucius,and Stepfather of Bella,Caleb and Orion. 'Queen Marisa' Marisa is the New Queen of Nyria,Mother of Bella,Caleb and Orion and Stepmother of Stella,Shelia and Lucius.Marisa is also Miranda's Old Childhood Friend and Believes Sofia will be the Future Daughter in Law Because She Notice Sofia Likes her Son Caleb. 'Prince Dastan' Dastan is the Prince of Kalabah,Princess Leena's First Crush and Looks Like Aladdin 'Princess Shanti' Shanti is the Princess of Kalabah,Dastan's Twin sister and Good Friends with Sofia,Amber,Maya,Leena and More.Shanti Looks like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. 'King Ghazan and Queen Sasha' Ghazan and Sasha are the Rulers of Kalabah. 'Princesses Sara and Kara' Sara and Kara are the New Princess of Niasia after their Mother Vanessa Married King Vincent.Sara Looks Like Cinderella and Kara Looks Like Anna from Frozen. 'Princess Laura' Laura is the Princess of Niasia,Sara and Kara's New Stepsister and a Good Sorceress.Laura looks like Ariel from the Little Mermaid. 'Princes Derek and Eric' Derek and Eric are Princes of Niasia,Sara and Kara's New Stepbrothers and Look Like John Smith from Pocahontas. 'King Vincent' Vicent is the King of Niasia,Father of Laura,Derek and Eric and Stepfather of Sara and Kara. 'Queen Vanessa' Vanessa is the New Queen of Niasia,Mother of Sara and Kara,Stepmother of Laura,Derek and Eric and Miranda's Old Childhood Friend. 'Princes Randor and Keldor' Randor and Keldor are the Princes of Andalasia,Their Princesses Clio and Maya's Crushes and Looks like Prince Naveen from the Princess and the Frog. 'Princesses Gisela and Giselita' Gisela and Giselita are Princess of Andalasia and Looks like Flora from Winx Club. 'King Orson and Queen Giselle' Orson and Gisella are the Rulers of Andalasia. 'Prince Hunter' Hunter is the New Prince of Rudistan along With his Sister Cornelia as the New Princess after their Mother Amelia Married King Magnus,He's Princess Amber Crush and Looks Like Phoebus from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. 'Princess Cornelia' Cornelia is the New Princess of Rudistan along With her Brother Hunter as the New Prince after their Mother Amelia Married King Magnus.She Looks Like Rapunzel from Tangled. 'Queen Amelia' Vanessa is the New Queen of Rudistan,Mother of Hunter and Cornelia. 'Princes Henry and Josiah' Henry and Josiah are the Princes of Helio,Their Princesses Hildegard and Vivan's Crushes and Looks like Helia From Winx Club. 'Princess Frieda' Frieda is the Princess of Helio and Looks Like Silvermist from TinkerBell. 'King Xaldin and Queen 'Zelda Xaldin and Zelda are the Rulers of Helio. 'Marina and Maria' Miranda's Long Lost Sisters,Who Love Cooking and Tickling their sister,Nieces and Their Princess and Village Friends. 'Queen Iris' Iris is Ivy's Older Sister who knew there was Still Kindness inside her. 'Villians:' 'Maleficent' an Evil Sorceress 'Queen Deimata' An Evil Queen Who is a Witch 'Princess Rhonda,Ramona and Rita' Deimata's 3 Evil Daughters and looks like Chimera from Winx Club.